epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Little Pigs
The Three Little Pigs were the protagonists of the 1933 Silly Symphony short of the same name and its sequels, The Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Wolves, and The Practical Pig. They have recently appeared in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. By the designs, these were the scrapped versions of them. Fifer's shirt is green and his bow is blue. Fiddler's shirt is white and his bow is red. Practical's overalls are red and his shirt is yellow. Fiddler Pig is voiced by Pat Musick and Practical Pig is voiced by Bill Farmer. In the cartoons In their Silly Symphonies cartoons, the Pigs would deal with attacks from the Big Bad Wolf. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, the pigs got separated from each other. Either pig can give the Creative Threedom side quest, for you to find them. When a pig is found, they go to the Pig Family Treehouse in Ventureland for band practice. Each is in a different land: *'Fifer Pig:' located inside the Cinema on Mean Street North *'Fiddler Pig': in a secret door near the projector screen leading to the Floatyard inside Fort Wasteland *'Practical Pig': inside Mickey's house in Ostown Once rescued, they will have a mission for Mickey. They need to pay off a debt to Bad Wolf Publishing in 5,000 E-Tickets. Practical Pig offers Mickey to pay off the debt himself, or to help them out. If the player helps Practical out, the first thing to do is get a new fiddle for Fiddler, so either the Toon Fiddle or the Stradivarius Violin can be turned in. After that, Practical tasks the player(s) with painting in all the telephone boxes around the hub areas. Lastly, Practical needs the heroes to go find Fifer and Fiddler, who had wandered off to Disney Gulch and OsTown respectively. Fifer however can offer that the Usher can get them to make music for his movies. Quotes Fifer Pig: ' ''I need to find the boys. I need to find the others. They went away, so here I'll stay, until I find my brothers. Oh, please do find the pigs. Oh, please do find the band. If you've come to call, and found them all, come see me in Ventureland. I love to watch my films And I love to climb my rocks I love to play, play all day, even in my socks. '''Fiddler Pig: Oh, thank you sirs so much Oh, yes you've been so kind It's been so long, I'm not so strong, I was trapped in here to find. It's time for me to run It's time to meet my band With a thank you friend, and a journey's end, I'm off to Ventureland. (or if both pigs were rescued: My brothers they do search? My brothers look for me? With fiddle in hand, to Ventureland, I'll go and make us three!) Trivia *Although the Pigs talk in rhyme (though in their later shorts, they rhymed less), Practical gave up on this habit because he thought it would annoy others. *If you go into their house as Oswald and use your spin attack they give you angry looks permanently. *A Projector stage was planned for Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, but didn't make the cut. The scrapped level theme can be heard here. The theme can be heard in Fort Wasteland when you find Fiddler Pig, and in the Three Little Pigs' house when you complete Creative Threedom. Gallery Icons All Ears.png|All Ears Pin Category:Male Characters Category:Toons Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Pirates of the Wasteland Category:Mean Street Category:OsTown Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Mean Street Residents